Post Heist
by now-u-c-me
Summary: First attempt at Bralker fic. The scene is set after Brendan and Walkers heist has occurred, Walker has suffered at the hands of Sampsons men...Can Brendan make it better? Please review but be gentle, any useful tips welcome. Inspired by beautiful men and beautiful writers
1. Chapter 1

"You came back for me" There was a croak in Walkers voice, raw, like the fresh red rope burn around his throat where they had tied him. The left side of his face was a dark bruise, swelling and deepening as Brendan looked at it. Brendan reached out his hand stopping millimetres away from touching the deep colour. They were back at the flat, Brendan had eventually had to give Joel a handful of Cheryl's sleeping tablets and he was now sedated upstairs, having cried like the kid he was, his t-shirt covered in blood, tears and snot. Walker sat on the sofa wearing only a pair of dark damp jeans, damp with sweat and well Brendan no longer wanted to think what else. Brendan turned his hand and gently rested the back of his fingers on Walkers cheek pushing against the bruise, feeling Walkers jaw tense against the pain.

"Why?" Walker questioned again through gritted teeth. Brendan withdrew his hand sharply and looked away, busying himself with the medical kit that lay open on the sofa next to Walker "Why did you come back for me?"

"Why not?" Brendan shrugged, dismissing him. In truth he wasn't sure why. Why had he gone back for Walker? Since when did this man even factor on the list of people Brendan gave a shit about? Never mind enough of a shit to risk his own safety. Walker's eyes dropped from him and looked at the carpet, his matted brown hair falling across his face. Brendan looked down at him, across his broad shoulders and down his grazed left arm to where his hand rested on his knee. Walker looked up, his eyes were bloodshot, his head made a movement that could have been a shake.

"Whatever" He sat back on the sofa "Thanks" He stared at a spot across the room somewhere until Brendan moved in front of him, demanding his attention. He stood one leg either side of Walkers left knee. He dipped a flannel into warm antiseptic water and pressed it onto the cut above Walkers right eyebrow. Since when had he become Florence bloody Nightingale? Walkers face grimaced and he drew in a sharp breath as the antiseptic burnt, so it appeared the job did have its perks. A drop of bloody water ran down the side of Walkers face and dripped onto his pale naked body. Brendan watched it run. Using the other side of the damp cloth Brendan stopped the drip just above Walkers belt, and slowly wiped it away, aware of the warm sensation growing and spreading from his stomach as he ran the warm fabric up Walkers naked chest, feeling himself getting aroused.

"Brendan, I..." Walker began, sitting forward

"Shhhh" Brendan pressed a finger onto Walkers lips, pausing to lightly touch the swelling on his upper lip. There was no way he wanted to talk right now, there were too many things he didn't want to hear said. Walker's lips were warm and wet beneath his finger and he could feel the rhythm of a heart beat. He felt Walkers lips move as if to speak again "Shhhhh" He repeated "I can think of better things to do than talk" His face flashed and awkward smile as he lent in to Walker and placed his own lips to the other side of his finger before slowly pulling it away so their lips met. For a moment there was a pause where their lips lightly touched and Brendan drew breath, then he kissed Walker hard. He felt Walker wince and smiled. His mouth pressed into Walkers, his tongue foraging forward wanting to consume Walker, needing to be close to him and at the same time needing to regain the control he had somehow lost going back to the warehouse, to prove that it wasn't important, it didn't mean anything. Walker kissed him back just as hard, a confirmation? With his right hand around the back of Walkers neck he straddled him quickly using his free hand to push Walkers body roughly back into the cushions, pinning Walkers arms beneath his knees. He pushed his body hard against Walker feeling the buttons of his shirt digging into them both as he dominated the other man, pinning him completely beneath his body. He ran his mouth quickly along Walkers jaw line, his teeth scraping the skin, tasting a mixture of salt and earth. He licked down his neck and kissed him there nipping at the flesh. He bit hard at the skin and smiled as he felt the desired effect of Walkers growing erection beneath him. Walker let out a quiet breath but it was enough. Pulling himself back Brendan sniffed and looked down at Walker whose eyes opened as he felt Brendan move. Brendan smiled. Starting from the bottom Brendan slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Walker's eyes followed the movement of his hands and he could feel his skin tingle at the intensity of the stare. He could see Walkers breathing getting slightly quicker as Brendan exposed his dark chest hair, his eyes never leaving Walkers face. Brendan ran his hand slowly back down his chest, across his taught stomach tracing the dark hair to his belly button, following it lower. Slowly he slid his hand down the front of his trousers lifting onto his knees slightly, his fingers pushed down over his hardened cock, the leather of his belt cutting into his back as it pulled tight. Walkers hand moved beneath his shin and before he could stop it a small moan escaped his lips, he was flooded with the desire to feel Walkers hand tight around his cock, pulling, hard back and forth. He pulled back up his length and out, his fingers glistening with pre cum, his blood pumped loud in his ears. Had Walker breathed his name? Reaching out he put his fingers to Walkers mouth, without breaking his gaze Walker parted his lips and let Brendan slide his finger in, licking a figure of eight around the two digits before closing his lips and sucking hard. Brendan exhaled hard swallowing the image of Walkers lips around his member, sucking. He was starting to sweat. He could feel Walker was now rock hard beneath him. He lent back against Walker, rubbing the man's naked chest against his own as their mouths plunged into each other again. Both his hands dug into Walkers hair as he kissed him deep and hard.

What the fuck was he doing? Walker felt his mind try to pull back into focus. Brendan moved his hips slightly pushing against Walkers erection and Walker felt himself breathe a small moan into Brendan's mouth. Jesus. This was difficult. He needed answers. He needed to know what they had seen when they had come back, what they had heard? Why Brendan had come back? His whole body hurt but now the biggest ache he had seemed to be in his cock, what he wanted to do to Brendan. Not that that was likely to happen, it wasn't the way Brendan played. Funny enough when it was some poor lad at the club who didn't see it coming but not when it was him.

Brendan felt Walkers moan more than he heard it so he pushed down again working hard to control his own breathing. He felt the muscles in Walkers arms tighten as he fought not to bring his hands up to Brendan's body. Brendan was surprised by how much he suddenly wanted to feel Walker touch him. He moved his hips again, firmer, harder.

Jesus, Walker felt his hips buck involuntarily pushing himself into Brendan. He could feel his back starting to sweat against the couch, he knew he was breathing deeply, and he pushed harder into Brendan's mouth and he knew Brendan knew it too. He couldn't allow himself to get carried away though, it just couldn't happen like this, not tonight, not after all that had happened. He had been fucked by far too many people already today. The thoughts started to seep back in. The feeling of Sampson's fist in his stomach, the blackness of the room, the stench, the rope around his neck. Brendan's hands pulled at his hair. He could feel himself falling.

Brendan felt Walker gasp, not through arousal but in a way he recognised, he was struggling, Brendan could tell and didn't want to lose him to the dark places, not just yet. Maybe it was time to give a little, to be the generous one. Feeling Walkers arousal at the sight of him, at the thought of his touch gave Brendan back what he had needed. He ran both his hands down Walkers chest leaning hard against him.

Walker pushed back hard against Brendan's hands. He was too sore, too tired to be fucked by Brendan tonight however much the man turned him on. It had to stop now. The leering faces in the warehouse 'Brendan Brady's new fuck buddy'. Whatever. Brendan didn't even have the grace to answer his questions. He could go home and wank this one out, he was beholden enough to Brendan as it was.

"Fuck you Brendan" He manager to breath, pushing Brendan off him and rising from the couch in one move. If he was surprised by Walkers sudden change of heart Brendan didn't show it. He stood there, unfazed, his face flushed, his chest rising with deep breaths. Walker turned to leave

"Yes please" Brendan's lip curled in a daring smile. Walker paused. Shit. Now that changed everything.

**Let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Walker spun back on his heal to face Brendan who stood breathing heavily a smirk still dancing in his eyes. One step back into the room and Walker was inches away from him, could feel the intense heat radiating from his body.

"I beg your pardon?" Walker breathed the words, his lips close to brushing Brendan's. Brendan watched his mouth, his eyes widening ever so slightly as Walkers tongue flicked out and over his lips.

"You heard" Brendan's voice was a low rasp, his eyes flicking up to Walkers. They stood so close in the silent room Walker wondered if Brendan could hear his heart as it hammered in his chest. Had he heard correctly? His mouth was suddenly dry. Only one way to find out, he tilted his head to one side and took the gamble.

"Strip" The word was spoken with far more confidence than Walker felt.

"I beg your pardon?" Now it was Walkers turn to smirk.

"You heard" Brendan's eyes bore into him. They stood breathing heavily, not breaking eye contact. At the edge of his vision Walker saw Brendan's naked shoulders move. He felt the back of Brendan's hand brush against his still hard cock as the other man undid his own belt buckle and pulled the leather slowly from around his waist. This time Walker managed to swallow the moan before it made it out of his throat. He felt the cool metal of Brendan's belt buckle as Brendan ran it up his body, slowing to cross his already hard nipple, the leather of the belt caressing behind. Still they didn't break eye contact. Brendan slipped out of his shoes next before resting the belt over Walkers shoulder and using both hands to unzip his trousers. This time the back of his fingers ran purposefully up and then back down Walkers cock as it strained behind the material of his tight jeans. Brendan's trousers hit the floor and he kicked them aside. Brendan ran his hands down the sides of his own body his lips parting seductively. Walker felt his erection pulsate. He was using every last ounce of will power not to break eye contact, not to look as Brendan ran his hands over his own firm body. Not to look as he slid his hands into the sides of his boxer shorts then slid them to the floor. Not to look as Brendan's hands moved slowly to touch himself, to wrap his fingers around his hard cock and...Fuck. Walkers eyes dropped and the moan finally escaped.

Brendan smiled at his own victory as Walkers eyes tore away from his and looked hungrily down. He ran his hand up his cock one final time for full effect, his breathing loud with arousal but he didn't care, his fingers wet as he ran them back up Walkers body. Had he ever been as turned on by anyone as he was by Simon Walker right now? Walker looked back up, his lips flushed and parted. Brendan kissed him hard, his tongue exploring Walkers mouth, needing to taste him again. Walker's hands plunged into his hair causing him to moan deeply, pushing harder into the kiss so they stumbled back across the room. His fingers fumbled with Walkers zip he was so desperate to feel him naked, if Walker noticed he didn't show it, his sensuous lips never faltering. Brendan pushed the jeans down around Walkers thighs revealing his hard leaking cock. Jesus. Walker's body pressed against him, he could feel Walkers hardness against his own, hot and wet, Brendan felt himself nearing the edge of something he hadn't felt for a very long time. He wanted Walker to touch every part of his body with is tongue, his lips, his teeth. He wanted to feel Walker all over him, to feel him push that wide hard cock deep inside him.

"Fuck me Simon" He breathed the words into Walkers ear and this time there was no smirk.

Brendan's warm words brushing his ear turned him on almost as much as the words themselves and Walker drew a deep breath. Brendan's back was against the mantelpiece now, Walker's own body trapping him in place. He felt Brendan's hands rush down the muscles of his back and dig into his buttocks pulling their hips firmly together. Brendan's skin was salty as he ran his tongue down his neck and out along his shoulder before pulling back slightly to spin Brendan round his back now crushed against Walkers chest. His mouth connected with Brendan's neck, his teeth pulling at the skin, Brendan dropped his head back moaning, his soft hair dampening with sweat as Walkers teeth pulled. He ran his hands purposefully over Brendan's toned chest and stomach, enjoying the feeling of his chest hair and firm flesh. Brendan's arms reached back, his hands again finding Walker's buttocks, pulling them together in rhythm. Walker felt his cock, wet with pre cum sliding between Brendan's buttocks. Gasping he lifted his head and caught Brendan's eye in the mirror that hung above the mantelpiece, the desire in his eyes took Walker's breath away. Dipping slightly he pulled what he needed from his jeans pocket before wriggling them all the way down and kicking them aside.

Brendan watched as Walker unscrewed the lube with his teeth and felt the coldness of his coated fingers slide into position between his buttocks.

"Jesus Christ!" The breath was pushed from him and his eyes widened as he felt Walkers fingers enter forcefully. Shit, Walker had pushed his index and forefinger in hard. No amount of lubricant could prepare a man for that.

"Sorry" Walker lied. Brendan gasped for breath clenching his teeth together tightly. Every reason he had as to why he was always the one doing the fucking flooded into his head, Walker was about to lose him. He should have stuck with his initial instincts, what the hell was he doing? His fingers gripped the fireplace, Walker had about five seconds to make this worthwhile or he was going to get his teeth punched out. He had ever even done this before? Jesus, even Brendan doubted he would be that forceful. Maybe now was not the time to start doubting the authenticity of Walkers experience with men, or women, or anal pen... A loud moan escaped his throat as Walkers fingers hit the spot. He felt his arms buckle slightly and his eyes flutter as Walkers fingers pressed inside him again. Something inside his stomach felt like it started to open.

"You like that huh?" Walker's fingers moved as he whispered, Brendan could only half nod as he gasped for air. He felt Walkers cock against his buttock as he lent forward and kissed the back of his neck hard, high up in his hairline. The feeling of Walkers teeth against his skin went straight to his cock. He was harder now than he had ever been and he felt tiny electric shocks firing through his body. He had lent forward slightly, his chest now against the mantelpiece and he pushed back against Walkers fingers, driving them in deeper, needing to feel more of them. More of him. Walker moaned into his hairline his own arousal hard and wet on Brendan's body.

"Oh yeah" Walker breathed the words into his hair. In the mirror Brendan saw him pull back slightly and tear open the condom packet with his teeth before removing his fingers and pushing into Brendan in one fluid movement.

Walker had never wanted to fuck anyone as much or as hard as he wanted to fuck Brendan Brady right now. He pushed into Brendan hard and fast both hands on his hips, crying out at the tightness of the other man. Brendan pushed back against him, shifting his angle slightly, allowing Walker to push deeper still, deeper and harder. The day seemed to fall away around him. Questions no longer needed to be asked. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing other than the right here, the right now. The feeling of Brendan all over him, the sound of them breathing together. Brendan craned his neck round and found Walkers lips, their kiss frantic and deep, teeth clashing with the movement of Walkers deep thrusts. Walker broke away from the kiss, pushing Brendan forward.

Brendan braced his arms wide on the fireplace, Walker licked at the muscles of his shoulder blades as they moved.

"Oh fuck" Walker breathed. Brendan caught his eye in the reflection as they both looked up, his pupils blown. He gave a crooked smile. Brendan felt his own eyes flare with passion, sweat glowing on his skin. Walkers brown hair fell across his face, his head dropped, he looked at his cock as it pounded in and out of Brendan. Brendan gasped, he was so near coming, teetering on the edge, hardly able to breathe. Walker's hand slid around his pelvis and fisted around his cock, Brendan let out another loud cry, his body electric. He felt the rhythm of Walker in him, Walker on him, overwhelming him. He chocked for breath as the colours in the room started to melt. Crying out with every thrust he fucked Walkers hand hard hearing Walker moan as he built towards his own climax. Walker lent into him, Walkers body solid, moving all over him, Walkers teeth on the soft flesh behind his ear. Walker, the cry out of his mouth before he could stop it. Something inside him exploded. He came long and hard, shouting Walker's name diluted with expletives. Behind him Walker shuddered and cried out as he emptied his own orgasm hard into Brendan's body, saliva and sweat mingling.

Walker kept his arms tightly round Brendan as both men slowly caught their breath. He placed gentle kisses on the red marks his teeth had caused on Brendan's skin. He inhaled his scent as he came down from his climax. Brendan turned in his arms, a smile lingered in his eyes. Walker kissed him softly wincing with the pain in his lip, the ache of his forgotten injuries returning. Brendan placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"So" Brendan's voice was a low husk "Does that answer your question as to why I came back?"

Walker smiled. It did. For now.

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it – Have a look at my other Bralker Fic – 'Now or Never'. There will be more stories to come, they are just too much fun to write_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Possibly too much talking not enough slash...Don't worry they will make up for it in Ch4 I promise! Still set in the period of time before we had seen The Heist episode so cast your mind back..._**

Dawn was just starting to break as Brendan headed silently back up the stairs, a glass of water in one hand and a certain spring in his step. He ran his hand over his face; he needed a shave and a shower. He realised with distain hadn't had one since they had returned from the warehouse; mind you he had had other things to attend to. A small smile played at the edge of his mouth, the image of Walkers naked body filled his mind and quickened his step, amongst other things. Brendan passed the bathroom door and a sound caught his attention, the sound of a low sob. He paused and listened and there it was again. A male voice so it couldn't be Cheryl. A definite sob so it couldn't be Walker. That left only one option. Silently he pushed the door open. Joel stood naked in the small shower cubicle.

"Jesus Joel, shit sorry" Brendan dropped his eyes but he had seen enough.

Joel's hands were blood stained, his body cut and bruised. That was no surprise. They had fought hard to escape. They had gone back for Walker. It had been messy. Joel had wanted action and he had got it. For a moment Brendan had forgotten he was just a kid, had treated him like a man, made him privy to things only a man should see. He felt an awful sickness in the base of his stomach that somehow he had failed the kid. It was the look in Joel's eyes that really cut him deep, the things he was still seeing in his head as he stood there alone and naked, his skin so white it blended with the tiles behind him.

The room was pitch black. Somewhere to his right water ran. The ropes around his wrists refused to budge and the wood of the chair dug deep into his back. Somewhere someone laughed and he felt his blood run cold.

Walker awoke with a start sitting bolt upright in bed. A strange bed, where the hell was he? His heart hammered in his chest until he saw the slim chain and crucifix on the bedside table. Brendan.

The air cooled his clammy skin as he fought free of the bedclothes and stood naked in the centre of the room. Where the hell was the Irishman? Had he gone off to seek revenge? Walker didn't think so, not alone, not without planning, not after last night.

Walker's eyes searched the room. Where the hell were his clothes? A smile curled his lip as he remembered. Whilst it wouldn't have bothered him to strut downstairs stark naked he didn't fancy his chances if he bumped into Cheryl. He stretched slowly and inspected the bruising to his ribs realising more of his muscles ached than he cared to think about. He stood in the silence and listened. Nothing. He frowned.

Brendan's dressing gown hung on the back of the door, the smell of his aftershave caused a shiver to rise through Walkers body as he pulled it on, the cotton soft and cool on his hot skin. He opened the door softly and stuck his head out. Nothing. The early morning light was starting to filter through the landing window and the thick carpet was soft beneath his feet as he padded towards the stairs. A sound from the bathroom stopped him short.

Brendan looked at Walker as he entered the bathroom. His hair was a tousled mess and dark against his pale skin. The flesh of his face looked worse than it had the night before, the imprint of Sampson's fist on his jaw darkening to a deep back over night. The cuts to his eyebrow and lip were red and angry, the circles under his eyes dark yet he was still so...so... beautiful? Brendan felt a knot of rage start to form in the pit of his guts. Rage at Sampson, rage at himself for giving a shit.

"Alright?" Walker questioned. Brendan shrugged. The dark material of his dressing gown was pulled tight around Walkers toned body. He wasn't sure he liked someone making his clothes look better than he did, even if it was an old dressing gown, even if it was Simon Walker.

"Better than you by the looks" Joel let out another sound "And defiantly better than him"

Walker and Brendan stood together and looked at Joel. The kid had turned the shower on and the jets of water bounced around him. He stood looking at the water like it could harm him. He needed to get under the jets, to scrub his skin, to be clean. If only he knew how much better he would feel once he did. Walkers own body ached for the feeling of the water.

"Help him then" Walker spoke.

"I'm not touching him"

"Jesus Brendan you're all heart"

"Stay away from me" Joel's eyes darted around but he did not see them.

"Joel, shhhh keep it down" Walker's voice was quiet and firm.

"Walker, do something, he'll wake Chez"

"You do something, he's your...whatever" He flapped a hand at Joel, naked blood stained Joel. Brendan gave him a pleading look. He fell for it every time.

Water was splashing out of the shower cubicle and onto the tiled floor. Joel let out a final almighty sob and slid down the back wall of the shower, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing silently his eyes staring vacantly ahead.

"Jesus Brendan, you owe me" The irony of the words was not lost on Brendan. Walker stripped off the dressing gown and threw it aside standing naked for a moment in the bathroom, his back to Brendan as he looked for then wrapped a towel round his waist. A sound purred involuntarily from Brendan's throat. Walker smiled and turned to the man seeing his eyes droop as they travelled across his naked, muscular torso. This was not the time or the place, but still... The bathroom was small and with one step Walker was in front of Brendan, their bodies millimetres apart. Walker was still confident, last night so many things had changed, fractured. Brendan's mouth dropped open slightly. Walker moved only his mouth and kissed Brendan hard on the lips. He tasted as good as Walker remembered. Brendan's mouth responded instantly pushing back just as hard, his tongue forcing past Walkers lips deep into his mouth. Walker moaned before he could stop himself. The feeling of Brendan's lips, the heat of his body, the desire to touch him built as both men moved only their lips. The heat went straight to Walkers cock, which being free beneath the towel rose and teased against Brendan's hip.

"Honestly Walker" Brendan spoke through the kiss "Not in front of the children" Walker smiled against Brendan's skin before breaking away and turning back to Joel.

Walker crouched down at the edge of the shower cubicle and spoke softly to Joel.

"Hey Joel, it's me, Walker" Joel's eyes rose to meet his "Remember me?" Joel nodded once. Walker smiled softly "You need to get cleaned up" Walker looked up at Brendan "Pass me that...thing" He waved at the pink flannel hung over the towel rail "You'll feel much better, I promise" He turned back to Joel, reaching out his hand "Here, pass me your hand" Slowly Joel extended his arm and Walker began to rub his hand with the flannel the blood swirling with the water and dancing down the drain. Hell, he pondered as he scrubbed Joel's hand, the things he would do these days to get laid. He felt Brendan's eyes watching him, as far as Walker was concerned Joel was still a complete prick.

Brendan stood watching. Anyone but Joel and this whole scene would have been a complete turn on. At one point there he had had two naked men in his bathroom and neither had been him. The steam from the shower was slowly filling the room causing the skin on Walkers back to glisten and colour with the heat. The water jets from the shower soaked his arms and dampened his hair as he coaxed Joel forward and rubbed his stained skin clean. Brendan closed his right eye cutting Joel from the picture. A drip of water ran down the side of Walkers face. Brendan felt the heat to his groin.

"Brendan?" Cheryl's voice was loud in the corridor pulling him out of his trace, her fist banged on the wood "What's going on in there?"

"Shit" To the door "Nothing sis"

"Really? Then open the door"

"Honestly it's nothing, I'm just about to have a shower" There was a look of panic Walker had not seen before, interesting. Cheryl continued hammering. Brendan opened the door a fraction ensuring his foot prevented his sister pushing it open too far.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me" She eyed him up and down "You always get dressed before you take a shower? Let me in. I heard voices" She pushed harder on the door. Behind him Brendan heard Walker move.

"Good morning Cheryl" Walker appeared close behind Brendan, his wet hair slicked to his face. He draped an arm casually round Brendan's shoulder hoping the closeness of their bodies would both deter Cheryl and block Joel from view. If Cheryl was surprised to see him she didn't flinch.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Brendan looked down at his feet. Walker smiled.

"Cheryl, you don't really want an answer to that question do you?" Walker wasn't sure who winced harder Brendan or his sister. There was silence for a moment. Behind them the water beat down.

"What happened to you anyway?" Cheryl turned her eyes on him. Walker frowned then remembered the marks to his skin. Sampson's fist.

"I fell" Cheryl raised her eyebrows "Lots"

"Really?" Disbelief but then Walker knew she wasn't stupid.

"Honestly I'm really clumsy" She looked at Brendan accusingly, pouting hard.

"What? I didn't do that" Brendan pointed at Walker "You don't even like him"

"That's not the point"

"Please" Walker raised his hand "Enough" Cheryl and Brendan looked at each other.

"Just hurry up...I mean don't be long...I mean...oh god" Cheryl turned and walked away. Walker chuckled as Brendan slammed the door hard.

"What the hell was that?" Brendan looked at Walker accusingly "In front of me little sister?"

"It got rid of her didn't it?" Brendan shrugged. God he was sexy when he was angry."It's not like I grabbed your cock in front of her" Walker saw the flush of colour in his cheeks, partly shame, partly the heat rising in the bathroom as the hot water continued to bounce down around Joel. Brendan held his eye and the anger turned into something else, his hand rose and fingers snaked round the back of Walkers neck pulling him forward. Their lips met again, Walker smelt Brendan's skin, tasted him. Brendan's hand was on his hip and slowly worked round slipping under the towel, his slender fingers easily finding Walkers already hardening cock. Walker pushed against him. Slowly Brendan's fingers wrapped around his arousal, his hand moving expertly back and forth, Walker felt his breath deepen as he kissed Brendan harder feeling the room start to fall away around them.

Somewhere behind them Joel made a sound like a tortured animal. The room snapped back into focus.

"Brendan" Walker spoke to stop him as he pulled back "Joel" Brendan growled in dissatisfaction but gave a half nod of agreement all the same. He released Walkers cock and lifted his hand between them, his fingers shone with Walkers pre-cum. Walkers mouth dropped open as Brendan licked his fingers, his eyes never leaving Walkers as his tongue ran up and down. Walker smiled before taking Brendan's fingers into his own mouth and sucking hard. God Brendan wanted him, bloody Joel.

"Sort him the fuck out" He licked Walker's neck "Quickly"

Within minutes Joel was clean and dry but still shivered even wrapped deep within the towel. His teeth chattered and he stammered if he tried to speak. The distress was obvious on Brendan's face.

"What the hell are we going to do with him?" He looked at Walker his eyes wide.

"He needs to see a doctor" Brendan snorted.

"Not likely"

"Don't you know any?" Brendan thought for a moment.

"No" The two men looked at Joel who just stood there shaking.

"We can't let Chez see him like this" Walker nodded in agreement. Exasperated Brendan shook out another handful of Cheryl's sleeping tablets and forced them into Joel's mouth.

"Jesus Brendan we can't just keep drugging him and hope this all goes away!"Brendan shrugged.

"Have you got any better ideas? Walker didn't "It's just for now, 'til Chez goes to work, 'til we can figure out what to do"

"We?"  
"We...I...Whatever" Brendan carefully stuck his head out of the bathroom door. Downstairs he could hear Chez slamming pots and singing along to the loud radio tune. No way would she hear them, perhaps that what she was hoping. Turning he ushered Joel towards the door.

"Hurry back" Walker teased allowing his towel to drop to the floor before stepping into the shower cubicle and pulling the glass door shut.

Walker shut his eyes and let the hot jets of water bounce off his face. The steam in the cubicle was thick and intoxicating. The water felt so good. He squeezed a generous amount of a minty green shower gel into his hands, rubbing the bubbles all over his skin, watching the dirt and grime from the warehouse wash away. The warehouse. Something had to be done but he had to be careful. He would discuss it with Brendan...later. The door to the bathroom opened and shut. Through the steamed up glass he could see Brendan slowly pulling off his jumper and jeans, blocks of colour through the running pane.

Slowly Walker ran his hand up and down his hardening cock, now this was more like the morning he had been expecting.


End file.
